Seven Sins and the Shadow
by verday
Summary: Where sins of people are real monsters and a single's temple statues of animals come a life to vanquish them night after night. Needing extra help to make them stay gone they turned to the eighth pedestal. But there is no statue there only a black shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Verday here! I have been doing some research to make sure I got all the nicknames that appear in Kuroko No Basket correct. The easiest ones were Kise, Midorima, Kagami, Akashi, and of course Kuroko. While Aomine, Murasakibara, and Momoi all have their own nicknames for their fellow respected individuals. Takao is also very challenging but if you want him to be in the story tell me either in a PM or review.

 **Chapter One**

On a hill high up above the small town was a temple called the "The Temple of Sins". It is said that the statues of animals that stood on seven of the eight pedestals would glow if the person had the same sin as the sin it represented. On each pedestal was a name and underneath was the sin it was the owner of. The one closest to the door was **Akashi Seijuro** representing the sin of _Pride_ sitting pridefully as a red lion. Next was a purple bear with a hand in a honey pot representing the sin _Gluttony_ **Murasakibara Atsushi**. Facing left in an angry growl was a dark red tiger with equally dark black stripes sitting next to the giant bear and representing _Wrath_ , **Bakagami- Kagami Taiga.** Next to him facing the tiger with an equally angry expression was a black panther that represented the sin of _Sloth_ , **Ahomine** \- (just had to add that) **Aomine Diaki**. Next to him was a large golden wolf with its tongue hanging out looking so beautiful and well groomed representing the sin _Lust_ **Kise Ryuuto**. Next to him was a silver alligator with a wicked smile knowing full well its sin was that of _Greed_ , **Haizaki Shuogo**. Lastly was a giant snake coiled up looking at the two furthest from the doorway (the tiger and the panther) looking very annoyed as he represented the sin of _Envy_ **Midorima Shintaro**. Despite there being only seven sins there was an extra pedestal that sat in the corner on its plate you could barely make out the letters – _a-ow –_ **ro-o T—uy-**. No one ever really saw it in the corner furthest from all the others with no animals on it. But every now and then a kitten with light blue fur and matching eyes would peak behind the pedestal before blending into the shadows.

As the doors to the temple closed for the night by the only person that dared to live, there the pure maiden of the sins Momoi Satsuki, all the animals on their sins came to life taking on human forms. The first was the red lion turning into a short (please don't kill me Akashi-sama!) red hair teen with eyes of two different colors; one was a deep red the same color as blood and the other was a glowing golden color that seemed to carry a light all of its own. Next was the purple bear who changed into a large teen roughly the same age cough*sixteen*cough. As he pulled his extra large hand from the honey pot to reveal a poky stick. He quietly put it in his mouth before reaching back in. The next was the twin felines who refused to be beaten by the other. The annoyingly chipper wolf was next revealing a beautiful man who looked heavenly. Next was the silver alligator who wore the same sinister grin as he became a sixteen year old the same height as the wolf though not as handsome. The serpent was next as he uncoiled holding a frog that squeaked as he gripped it in his bandaged hand, his lucky item. The light blue cat watched as he peaked from behind the pedestal looking at these handsome men. His eyes landed on their leader and the most strongest of them, Akashi Seijuro. "Humph," the smallest of them all stated as he climbed down. "Satsuki how many touches did each of us receive today," he demanded of the long pink hair maiden.

"Fourteen for Ki-kun and 24 for all the rest," she answered.

"You didn't fulfill your quota again Ryuuto," the red hair teen stated with his golden eye staring at the golden hair teen.

"Eek," the teen screamed hiding behind the dark tan panther with dark blue hair.

"Oy," the tan teen shouted to the golden hair teen that was behind him. "Leave me out of this I fulfilled my quota."

"But Akashicchi is scary," the golden man whimpered as he gripped the tan teen's shirt all the more tighter.

"Your punishment is to run two hundred laps around this town," the red hair man stated. "Be grateful that today is the day they appear."

"Y-y-yes Akashicchi," Kise, the golden hair man stated.

The wining teen ran out of the temple with fake tear streaming down his eyes. The light blue cat, Kuroko Tetsuya tilted his head as his eyes followed the poor teen. One of the feline twins, the former tiger with hair dark red with black tips and streaks, stood in front of the blue cat's pedestal. "When the hell will this thing give us another warrior against sins," Kagami growled kicking the bottom of it in annoyance.

"Patients," the green hair man holding the frog toy. "Though I doubt your tiny brain can comprehend that much Bakagami."

"What did you say," Kagami demanded to the green hair teen with glasses.

"You heard me," Midorima stated.

"You bastard," Kagami swore.

"Humph," Midorima smirked pushing up his glasses. "Is that all you ever can say?"

"He got you there slit brow freak," Aomine laughed as he put his arm around Kagami.

Kagami slapped the other teen's arm away and was about to report back when a cold demand cut through the air silencing not only him but every single noise. "Enough," Akashi ordered as he grew tired of their consist bickering. "Head to the edge of town. I will be there later."

No one argued, no one grumbled, and all of the rest followed their leader's instructions. As soon as they were all gone he turned to Momoi and stated, "Was there any signs at least."

"No but . . . ," she stated as she gave the corner pedestal a sideways glance. "Well I normally don't really pay attention to rumors since none of what the other maidens say is true but the head priest is thinking of destroying the pedestal because of it."

"What rumors," Akashi asked looking at the pink hair maiden.

She bit her bottom lip and stated, "They say that there is a ghost cat hiding in its shadows. I never seen it but they say they had when there was no one in the room."

"Is that so," Akashi murmured looking at the pedestal yet again longingly this time.

"Akashi-kun," Momoi called confused.

"Hmm oh you can leave now Momoi," Akashi stated. "Tell me which of them fight and I will personally punish them when they get back.

She bowed her head as she took her leave. He touched the pedestal lightly and whispered an ancient spell. It was one that the cat had heard when he first appeared from the shadows, but no one saw him there. No one even knew when he showed up. He had heard about when Kagami and Kise had appeared there was a large flash of light before they were found there on top of the pedestal. Akashi turned his head downwards towards the shadow's of the pedestal as Kuroko quickly ducked back even though he knew the other teen wouldn't see him he still didn't want to chance it. He had seen even Haizaki-kun even bow before the might of his eyes, his emperor eyes. "A ghost cat," Akashi murmured to himself. "I wonder. . ."

Akashi left then leaving an empty temple with only a light blue cat behind. Kuroko waited a few minutes like he always did before he too changed into his human form. Unlike all the others it wasn't very beautiful, it wasn't flash or even muscular. It was just as plain as it could get for the poor teen. He had the same light blue hair and light blue eyes that he had in his cat form, but his height was even smaller than Akashi's own. Kuroko sighed with relief as he stood up. It was uncomfortable to stay in their animal form for such a long time, but in Kuroko opinion he had little choice. If they couldn't see him yet it must not be time yet to reveal himself. Kuroko went to the temple's door like all the others, but slowly moved his hand to the exit of it. However unlike the others his hand didn't go out like it normally would for anyone. His hand touched a barrier that bounced his hand back. He couldn't leave no matter how much he tried to. He couldn't fight that much he knew for certain, but he didn't know what he could do to help. Kuroko sighed as he sat next to his pedestal. He wasn't unhappy but he sure wasn't happy. "Well well what have we here," a familiar voice asked from the corner closest to the door looking straight at Kuroko.

The red hair with two different eyes stared straight at the light blue hair boy with cold intensity. The light blue hair boy said, "Ano you can see me?"

A amused chuckle and a cold smile bore on the other short player's lips. Akashi stood up as to his full height and walked up to the blue hair teen. As soon as he was close enough he grabbed the blue hair teen's wrist and then asked, "Does this answer your question?"

Kuroko didn't hide his surprise and stared at the other teen in surprise. "Yes it does," Kuroko answered in a voice that showed not a single emotion, just as his face had.

An amused chuckle left the red hair teen's lips and then he stood up pulling the blue hair teen up with him. Kuroko had little choice and stood up and then looked at the red hair man's hand that held his wrist. It wasn't a tight grip but it didn't by any means lessen when he stood up. "When did you arrive here," Akashi asked him.

Kuroko said nothing and turned his head away. His instincts were telling him not to lie to the man, and not to tell him the truth either. The red hair man seemed to sense as much and his grip tightened ever so slowly, the coldness in his fiery eyes growing as he did. Soon his grip on Kuroko's wrist was too much for the poor teen to bare. Kuroko winced as he tried to wrestle his hand away, but he already knew it was useless before he even started. "I am absolute," Akashi stated arrogantly, "you will answer me."

"About four months ago," Kuroko answered realizing that it was useless to even try to fight the other teen's grip.

Akashi, satisfied nodded his head before he released the teen. Kuroko fell to his knees and his hand brushed up against the name plate of the pedestal. A dark light glowed and the pridefully teen watched as the rest of the letters filled in, **Kuroko Tetsuya** _Shadow_. Akashi looked at the teen with eyes like a cat that had just spotted a mouse. Kuroko tried to put distance between the two of them, but with every step the hetero eyed child took one closer to the blue hair teen. A sharp pain suddenly pierced into Kuroko's chest, and he winced as he went to his knees. Akashi did nothing to help the child and watched him with his head slightly tilted. Fur began to poke through Kuroko's skin. The same color as his hair. Akashi nodded as if he understood the non-verbal conversation between the two of them. He leaned over and put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. "You can change back," Akashi stated although it was more of an order than a mere reassurance to the poor teen.

Kuroko looked into Akashi's eyes and sighed as sweat poured down his face. He was given little option and sighed as he changed back into his weaker form. Curling into a ball, the light blue kitten looked up at the red and gold eye teen tensely. Akashi slowly reached out towards him. Kuroko skittered to behind the pedestal and peaked out to the red hair teen. "I see now," Akashi murmured to himself, and then went to his own pedestal sitting on it looking at the kitten.

Both sat where they were staring at one another daring the other to look away first.


	2. Meeting everyone

**Thank you everyone who have read any of my stories. I came up with this idea when I was thinking of what the seven sins were. I thought of also how Murasakibara Atsushi was such a gluttony. From there it progressed.**

Meanwhile near the edge of town the other five sins stood waiting. Midorima stood further from them with an annoyed expression on his face. Mostly because he was a tsunedere though another reason was because of the other four. He never really got along with the gluttony Murasakibara and he sure didn't plan on it now. Aomine (Ahomine) was a idiot who really only cared about was competing with his twin brother Kagami (Bakagami) on just about anything if not everything. Then there was Haizaki who seemed to make it his personal mission to steal from everyone though mostly from Kise who seemed to be his favorite to anger. Murasakibara asked Midorima, "Where's Aka-chin, Mido-chin."

Stubbornly, trying to ignore his own worry he replied, "I don't know and frankly I don't need to. Akashi is fully capable of handling anything by himself."

Murasakibara nodded lazily as he sat on a large bolder closer to the edge of town than the others. On the edge outside of town were black globs that sometimes took on a human form. These were the sins that they had released the humans from, trying desperately to crawl back into the town to recapture their hosts. They couldn't come back in though, for there was a barrier around the town that protected them all. Akashi had created the same day that he had appeared 100 years ago before there was an official temple in place to allow them to rest. "I want to fight already," Kagami shouted in a voice that if it wasn't so loud could almost be taken as whiny.

"Is that all you think about," Aomine scoffed as he gave Kagami a I'm-better-than-you'll-ever-be look.

Kagami being the Bakagami he was took the bait as he started yet another fight with Ahomine, just as Kise who had finished his run had come to a complete stop near the group. "There," Kise huffed, "two hundred laps around the entire town."

"You're slower than last time," Midorima commented as he pushed up his glasses.

"You're so cold," Kise whined and Haizaki placed an arm around Kise's shoulder with a grin that could only be thought of as evil.

Kise said nothing as his fake tears had come to a stop and he glared at the silver hair man. "I wonder what moves you'll copy today . . . before I steal them," Haizaki crackled, even the twin idiots had stopped arguing to glare at the greedy teen.

Kise's voice turned cold towards the older teen as his eyes narrowed towards the silver eyes that showed only amusement. "Sorry but today I will not allow you to steal anything of mine," Kise stated in a voice much colder than even Akashi could, especial considering his voice was normally so warm and friendly towards anyone.

"As if you can stop me," Haizaki challenged.

If it was Ahomine or Bakagami no one would have paid much mind, but the cold air that seemed to blow between the one that represented Greed and Lust was more intense even the hot headed twins had paused their useless argument in fear. "Dai-kun," they heard a voice call from just beyond the last house.

All of them turned to see Momoi running towards them with an ignorant blissful happy smile. Momoi ran towards Aomine just as Haizaki released his hold on the golden hair and eye man staring at Momoi with eyes that seemed to challenge lust for its own position. Midorima cleared his throat loudly so only Haizaki and Kise could hear. As the two men looked over at the green hair teen who despite holding a frog toy that matched his hair, looked menacing enough. "Mido-chin looks scary," Murasakibara commented lazily.

Momoi looked over the entire group and stated to them. "Akashi-kun will not be joining us," she stated in a emotionless voice proving once again why she was the pure maiden of sins that was chosen by Akashi himself. "I will be his eyes and ears, so all of you do your best and everyone Kagami-kun, Dai-kun, and . . . Haizaki-san behave."

Kagami and Aomine glared at each other before leaving the safety of the barrier to where the real danger was. Immediately the sins began to gather towards them trying their hardest to take over either one of the two boys. A fiery red rose around Kagami as a cold but equally burning blue flame rose around Aomine. Both boys began to use their hands to smash through the sins that dared to cross them. Kise watched as the older and stronger sins used their special weapons that they had acquired from years of haunting. Kise copied a sharp looking sword, but the sword he made was sharper and stronger than the sins'. A cold smile spread across Kise's lips as he too leaped into the fray. "Idiots," Midorima stated and held up his frog toy letting it face the sins.

A green light short and sharp pierced a sin as it tried to consume an unaware Kagami. "Muk-kun," Momoi stated. "If you don't help out Akashi won't be pleased."

"Hai hai," Murasakibara as he too left the safety of the barrier.

The giant reached into his honey pot pulling out a giant hammer. Haizaki smirked evil as he dropped his poise calling up his own sword, or more pierce stealing Kise's sword. Kise's tsked as he already guessed what had happened. A sin had come up behind Kise only to be smashed by Murasakibara who had a purple flame surrounding his heavy hammer. "Kise-chin, had better find another weapon," Murasakibara stated in a lazy tone, but underneath he was worried about the blond.

Midorima glared at the silver hair teen who had just left the barrier. _I hope that the new sin doesn't turn out like the Greedy one_ Midorima thought as he released yet another shot to protect his comrades. On and on they fought long and hard until the sins dwindled down until they were just but shadows fading into the sun's light entering the barrier once more.

"Another day gone," Momoi stated wincing as she thought of how many sins were there as the sun had rose.

No one said a word as they walked back to the temple. They were surprised to see their leader staring at the pedestal in the corner. "Akashi," Midorima called out to their leader who merely glanced at the green head before looking back at the eighth pedestal.

"Come out," Akashi stated, and all seven others heads snapped towards the pedestal.

However nothing was seen. "There's nothing there," Haizaki scoffed as he turned to go to his pedestal.

"Do you dare question me," Akashi demanded to the silver hair teen.

The silver hair paused before walking towards the eighth pedestal kicking it. A startled cat's meow alerted them all that there was indeed something, or someone there. "A g-g-g-ghost," the twin cats called out in fright one hid behind Kise using the poor blond as a shield as the other ducked behind the purple hair giant.

A blue kitten stepped from behind the empty pedestal with an unreadable expression. Haizaki grabbed the kitten roughly. "So this is the so called ghost cat," Haizaki scoffed as he threw the poor kitten towards a wall.

A red lion suddenly leaped into the air before changing in mid air to catch the kitten in his arms. Akashi looked down at the kitten who was trembling, his claws embedding themselves into Akashi's skin. "Change into you're other form," Akashi whispered to the kitten so only the tiny creature could hear.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi before complying to the man's wish. No one could hide their surprise to the arrival of the light blue hair teen who's expression was unreadable as their leader's. Everyone's looks quickly changed into that of disappointment. They all knew they were the best predators there was in their own right, showing why they were the representative of their sin's. "You have got to be kidding," Kagami scoffed as he saw the small blue head. "He's so weak. Heck doesn't even have a scent he's so weak."

Akashi looked down at the small teen with a small smile on his face. "Interesting," Akashi murmured as he looked down at teen who was peaking at the others.

"Ano," Kuroko stated as he looked up. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya pleased to meet you."

"I agree with Kagamicchi," Kise stated as he looked up and down Kuroko. "He's really weak looking."

"I don't know," Aomine stated scratching the back of his neck. "He was brought here, it must mean he's strong somehow."

"I feel like I was just insulted," Kuroko stated, "but I will take it as a compliment. Thank you Aomine-kun."

"Yeah no-," Aomine started before he shouted. "Hey how did you know my name!?"

Kuroko blinked and stated, "I heard from the shadows."

 _Creepy_ the twins thought and then glared at each other as they could read the others' mind.

Akashi chuckled and then turned to the others. "Everyone to their places," he ordered to the other six sins, and then turned to Kuroko. "We _will_ continue this conversation later. For now you may go back."

Kuroko changed back to his light blue cat form and hid behind the pedestal. Then Momoi opened the door as all the others returned to the way they were before. Becoming a statue like creature yet again. However Akashi's head was looking straight at Kuroko's pedestal.


	3. Kuroko's talent

**I just finished reading a few of the _Kuroko No Basket Audio Dramas._ Now I'm more fired up than ever to continue. I'll be writing some more soon **

Kuroko looked as he saw the mid-crowd come in. As usual, from his observations since he first arrived it was the biggest part of the entire day. Momoi stood by Aomine's statue as she normally had making it so she could be seen from the doorway. Other temple people were there but it seemed like Momoi was like one of the Sins themselves in the eyes of the others. From the way the others seemed to bow towards her from where she stood even if it was just a simple passing. Sometimes they did so slightly, especially if they had a good relationship with her. Kuroko saw as a few women went over to Kise touching him just to make him glow even brighter. It seemed that women liked his glow especially the younger teens who couldn't seemed to get enough always egging their friends to touch him to see him glow once more. Haizaki was touched by the ruffians in the town weather man or woman, his silver glow seemed to spark many people's interest almost equal to Kise's. A small smile played on Akashi's lips as he watched Kuroko with interest. After the afternoon rush was gone Momoi closed the doors and the temple people all left to go eat or pray for safety. "Everyone's gone," Momoi announced to them.

Kagami and Aomine sighed as they changed into their human forms with their tails and ears still trailing. "Finally time to chow down," Kagami sighed as he went over to the offerings.

Kuroko stayed where he was as he watched as the others changed to their human forms as well. "Tetsuya," Akashi called the small kitten come join us for lunch.

Kuroko didn't move as he stayed in the shadows. The others shivered with fright as the small kitten obviously ignored their leader. "Tetsuya," Akashi called once again.

"Forgive me," Kuroko stated to Akashi. "But I can't hold a human form for long. Changing twice has already taken a large toll on my body."

"See what did I tell you he's weak," Kagami exclaimed glaring at his twin. "He is obvious a mistake."

Aomine glared at Kagami but didn't say anything as he sat near the small kitten. Aomine sighed as he looked at Kuroko. _Yeah he's pretty weak_ Aomine thought and then turned to Kuroko. "Hey Testu when did you last eat human food," Aomine asked trying to start up a conversation with the light blue kitten.

"I believe a week ago," Kuroko stated as he looked up at the darker teen.

"Seriously," Aomine asked in surprise.

"It was left on my pedestal so I thought it was an offering to me," Kuroko answered. "That seemed to be the cause of the 'ghost' rumor though."

"So there was never a ghost in the first place huh," Aomine chuckled as he scratched his cheek.

"Yes there was no ghost," Kuroko stated affirming Aomine's statement. "You don't need to worry anymore."

Blushing Aomine shouted, "Who said I was worried!?"

"Aomine and Kagami are simple and very easy to understand," Kuroko stated.

"Why you," Aomine stated as he tried to rise, using Kuroko's pedestal to help him.

A black tinge engulf the small kitten before dissipating. "What the heck," Aomine stated in a low tone.

"Ah that was new," Kuroko stated lifting a paw to look at it.

"Wait that never happened t you before," Aomine asked.

"That's correct," Kuroko stated. "I am only four months old after all.

"Seriously and all you can do is change forms," Aomine laughed. "We were all fighting creatures well before that."

Kuroko gave no signs of anger; that was until he chopped Aomine in the side with his tiny paw. Aomine winced as he held his side gritting his teeth and stated, "Little cat big chop."

Kuroko huffed as he hid behind the pedestal once again. "What are you sulking," Aomine asked as he peaked to where Kuroko disappeared to, but the only thing he saw was the the shadow of the pedestal.

Aomine shivered in fright as he began to wonder _How in the heck did he disappear!?_

Akashi had an amused smile on his face as he saw the panther talk to the kitten. _Interesting_ Akashi mused in his mind. _So this is the shadow's representative huh. I wonder . . ._

The sins resumed their paces once again as the last half of the day was used up. Then once again the sun had set for the evening and once again they had changed into their other forms preparing to battle the sins for the rest of the evening. "Momoi the tally," Akashi asked.

"Other than Kuroko everyone had filled their quota," Momoi stated glaring towards the small kitten who had still refused to transform.

"That's fine," Akashi smiled and then turned towards the others. "Diaki, Tetsuya, and myself will stay behind today, the rest of you will fight tonight."

"WHAT," Aomine shouted

"Gahahaha," Kagami laughed at his twin brother. "Seems that they finally realized the hindrance you are."

"Just the opposite," Akashi stated, "since you have yet to match Diaki's quota in battle or in the temple. No I have another idea."

Kuroko peaked out from behind the pedestal cocking his head as Akashi smirked at the small kitten. Midorima's eyes narrowed as he held a pink bunny rabbit toy with a bright yellow bow in his left hand. _What is he planning this time_ Midorima wondered as the followed Akashi's eyes to see the light blue kitten.

Akashi looked over at his second in command with eyes that didn't seem to give anything away. Not even emotions of what he was planning. Midorima sighed and then called the others, "Come on lets go."

"Momoi you go as well," Akashi told her.

"Yes Akashi-sama," Momoi answered nodding her head as she went after them.

Kuroko pressed his lips together as he came out from his hiding spot. Akashi smiled at the small kitten gently. "Change into your other form will you,"Akashi asked although his voice made it sound like there was no room for an single disagreement.

Kuroko frowned but he listened to the other short person. Kuroko stood in front of them with a blank expression and Aomine finally got a good look at the other representative. _He's really plain and small_ Aomine mused but he didn't dare say any of that outloud.

"Tetsuya," Akashi stated, "have you ever used your abilities before. The power you had when you were in the kingdom of shadows?"

"I have," Tetsuya answered, "I do it all the time."

"What's your ablity might I ask," Akashi asked cocking his head.

"I can drift in and out of shadows," Kuroko answered, "you should know that in the kingdom of shadows there was only five of us."

"Seriously," Aomine stated raising an eyebrow. "I had to fight for my life in the Kingdom of Sloth to get my position here!"

"We don't fight in the Shadow Kingdom," Kuroko stated. "We were never meant to any how."

Akashi nodded his head and looked over at Kuroko's pedestal. "I wonder," Akashi murmured as he walked over to it.

He gently touched it and another shadow appeared next to Kuroko's own. Unlike Kuroko's it didn't stay there and it glided over the walls. The sins of Sloth and Pride didn't notice it in the slightest only Kuroko did as he followed the lone shadow with his eyes. "Looks like I was wrong," Akashi frowned closing his eyes with frustration as he was unaware of the shadow he himself had summoned.

"That's unusual," Aomine stated with surprise plainly on his face.

Kuroko kept silent as he looked at the two of them. He knew that his habit of not talking about something when asked was a bad one, but he couldn't help it. "For now we'll work on trying to find away for you to leave this temple," Akashi stated to Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded and walked up to the entrance putting his hand on the unseen barrier.


	4. Vanilla Cake

**Sorry it has been a while! My dictionary on the program I normally use decided to call quits on me. I'm extreamly mad but I still need to write no matter.**

Since that night Aomine, Akashi, and Kuroko all have been staying behind for the last six nights. Midorima was suspious to why their fearless leader would stay behind, but more than not he was angered by having to babysit the others that found freedom with their leader's disappearance. Haizaki found he was free to annoy not only Kise, but everyone else as well. On the seventh night Midorima had had enough and went back to the temple to report to their leader. "Akashi," Midorima shouted as he entered the temple.

Upon entering he had seen the light blue hair boy falling over in fright. Aomine had luckily caught the small child and Akashi's eyes had narrowed upon seeing his second in comand disobeying him. "What is it Shintora," Akashi demanded in a cold voice.

Shintora pressed his lips together and suddenly finding himself regretting his choice. "I request your precence to the front," Midorima stated, "Haizaki needs to be repremended."

Akashi sighed and then turned to the two other representatives. "Tetsuya remain in your human form until I return. Daiki practice on shaping your fighting spirit. Shintora will you watch over them. Tetsuya I trust, but no doubt that Daiki will try to disobey my order once I'm gone."

"Understood," Midorima nodded as he put his rather large stone racoon statue with a red bandan down resting his hand on it. "I will watch over them."

Akashi left without so much as a second glance. Midorima inwardly sighed as he watched Kuroko and Aomine. He understood why Aomine was practicing but why not Kuroko too. Kuroko looked over at Midorima but didn't say anything as Aomine tried to create different shapes with his fighting aura. Midorima finally had enough and asked Kuroko in a harsh tone, "Why are you staring at me!?"

"I was just wondering why do you carry such unusual things where ever you go," Kuroko answered with a voice that Midorima couldn't help but wonder if he was making fun of him or was truly curious.

"It's my lucky iteam," Midorima answered, "In the kingdom of Envy I was known as the best of the best. It was thanks to my lucky iteam supplied by Oha-Asa, the godess of good luck I was able to win the right to be here. I listen to her words everyday and change my iteam to match her words."

"How do you hear her," Kuroko asked.

Midorima pulled out a small box from his pocket showing it off to Kuroko. "Her words go by the star signs," Midorima stated as he pushed up his glasses looking a bit smug. "I am by the way under the sign Cancer."

"But there are no days in the other kingdoms," Kuroko stated. "Aren't you just making it up?"

Midorima's glasses fell a bit and they heard the boisterous laughter of Ahomine who had been listening to the two the entire time. "Oh that's just funny, Tetsu," Aomine commented.

"I didn't mean to be Aomine-kun I being serious," Kuroko stated.

Midorima pressed his lips together and stated, "I came here during the cancer sign (I don't know when his Midorima's birthday is so please bare with me.) that is why I go by that sign."

"Then what about in the kingdom of Envy," Kuroko asked.

"She told me directly what my lucky iteam was," Midorima answered putting the box back into his pocket.

Kuroko nodded and his then to his surprise and ashame his stomach began to growl. Kuroko looked at his belly but then truned to watch Aomine. "Aren't you going to eat," Midorima asked. "There are some opened food places outside. I'm sure Akashi wouldn't object to you leaving the temple just to eat."

"I can't," Kuroko answered simplely as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Midorima looked over at the small blue head and turned to Aomine. "Did Akashi say he couldn't leave or what," Midorima asked the representative of Wrath.

"Oh no he just can't leave here," Aomine answ-ered. "He can't get passed the doorway for some reasone or another."

Midorima frowned and pulled out a piece of vanilla cake that he had got as an offering and handed it to the light hair boy. "You can eat this," Midorima stated. "If you are indeed a representative of one of the pedestal kingdoms than it could be that the reason you can't use any ablities if because of your lack of food in take."

"Tsundere," Aomine coughed ever so loudly smirking as he did.

Kuroko looked up at Midorima with sparkling eyes as he said, "Thank you Midorima-kun."

The small boy took a nibbling bite before Midorima had the chance to realize not once had anyone said his last name (the names are reversed in some contries so the last name is first and first name is last. Much like in a phone book.) the entire time. "How did you know my name," Midorima demanded to the light hair blue child.

"I heard it from the shadows," Kuroko answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Behind the glasses Midorima's eyes were bludging in surprise. Not once did he see the small child and then looked over at Aomine for an explination to what Kuroko was talking about. The dark blue hair man shrugged his shoulders before returning to practice fearing for his own life- and sanity- if Akashi had founded out he had taken even a second of a break. No sooner did he return to practice did Akashi forcily enter the temple with a beaten Haizaki in tow. "Shintora, Daiki," Akashi stated, "you can return to the others and fight sins. Tetsuya you can go back to the shadows if you wish while I will continue with Shougo's punishment."

The three that were called out nodded before complying to the representative of Wrath's orders. Kuroko returned to being a cat and vanished into the shadows where he could at least sleep for a bit. "Kuroko-kun," he heard a shadow voice whisper in his ear. "Why haven't you said anything about your real ablity yet?"

"I will," Kuroko promised the voice. "It's almost time Mayuzumi-nii-kun."

 **I thank you for waiting and appoligize if it was too short. I won't make any promises that it will be longer though because I'm pretty much letting the characters take the reigns, I'm just putting them in a situation that seemed funny. Midorima might seem a bit OCC but he isn't from the manga he would most likely do something to that affect if he indeed have food on him.**


	5. Shadow Shield

That next night was different than the previous that Kuroko have had since Akashi had discovered him. "Last night it had come to my attention that some of you," Akashi announced before the others had got ready to even leave for the night to hunt Sins as he talked his eyes had narrowed dangerously at Haizaki who didn't even seemed to care. "Have been taking advantage of my assissince of towards our new member. So I will be joining all of you during the hunt. Tetsuya you will stay here during this time."

Kuroko didn't answer instead he just stared back, neither comfirming nor ignoring him. Akashi's eyes narrowed upon the smallest of all of the representatives there. Aomine nudged Kuroko softly and then Kuroko sighed and stated, "I will not take a singel step on the steps of the temple."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he looked at the others. "Daiki, you will be joining us tonight as well," Akashi stated.

"Huh," Aomine shouted, "but then Tetsu will be here all by himself!"

"He will be safe here as he always had," Akashi stated, "or did you forget the barrier around the town?"

"Ahomine," Kagami muttered so only Aomine could hear.

Before a fight could break out Kuroko jabbed Kagami in the side of his ribs surprising everyone but Aomine and Akashi. Akashi's lips twitched upwards, but he refused to show even a hint of a smile. "You bastard," Kagami shouted as he grabbed Kuroko by the colar of his shirt.

"Taiga," Akashi stated warningly as he narrowed his eyes at the sin of wrath.

No other words were needed as Kagami slowly put the light blue hair teen down.

"Nice," Aomine snickered, but Akashi shifted his eyes to the dark tan teen.

"Well well it seems that the midget is important to you huh," Haizaki smirked as he slung an arm over Kuroko's shoulders.

Kuroko frowned and looked up at the silver hair man who smiled like the gator he changed into during the day. Aomine growled at Haizaki who in turned snicked at the face the tan teen had made. Aomine's nails grew sharper and pointed as he let his anger get the best of him proving once again he was the twin of the Wrath representative. Kuroko looked over at Haizaki and asked, "Will you please take your arm off my shoulder."

Haizaki finally looked over at Kuroko who was met with clear blue eyes in turn to his silver ones. Haizaki felt a chill go down his spine as he looked over at him, it wasn't a scared chill but a forewarning chill. "Shougo," Akashi stated menceingly, "you will do well to release Tetsuya."

Midorima sighed to himself as he thought of how the time seemed to be ticking down. Murasakibara simply stuffed his mouth with whatever he pulled out of the jar of him. Kise was happy that Haizaki was finally getting in trouble. "Whatever," Haizaki stated as he released Kuroko.

"Now everyone lets go," Akashi ordered.

During the grumbles and shuffles Kuroko approached Aomine. "Aomine-kun," Kuroko called softly so only Aomine could hear.

Aomine looked back towards Kuroko and asked, "What's up Tetsu?"

"Will you please lend me your shadow," Kuroko asked.

"Um sure I guess," Aomine shrugged. "What for?"

"I'm not like the rest of you I'm a shadow," Kuroko answered and right in front of Aomine's eyes Kuroko disappeared.

Aomine looked around himself and saw no sign of Kuroko. Scratching the back of his neck he kept walking joining the others.

3

They soon were all at the edge of town, but unlike the last few nights there were more Sins than they ever had. Pure blackness covered the shield wanting in to go recapture their hosts. "Not good," Kise murmured as he looked around.

"This is definely concerning," Akashi stated without looking a bit concerned. "However it is our job."

Aomine punched his knuckled into his palm smirking. "Finally a challeng," Aomine crackled.

"For once I agree," Kagami snickered as he made knuckles at his side.

Akashi smirked at the two hot heads and stated, "Well if you two feel up to it than go out first while the rest of us make a plan."

Not needing any other signal they both raced out of the shield to almost as soon as they stepped out they were attacked by Sins. However instead of gettting attacked by the sins both Kagami's and Aomine's shadows rose up taking the blows that would have come to them. Startled both watched as the Sins attacked their shadows in both wonder and surprise. "Aomine-kun," an emotionless voice called out from behind him.

Aomine yelped turning to see Kuroko standing there. "Don't scare me like that," Aomine shouted. "Wait what are you doing here!? I thought you weren't suppose to go out or even get out to start with!"

"If you two don't start attacking soon," Kuroko stated ignoring Aomine's question, "the Spider's minions will start attacking you two first."

"What," Aomine called but Kuroko was already gone.

Aomine feeling angry and frustrated did what any hot headed person would do in a situation like this; he started to attack the Sins going through his shadow. Kagami not wanting to get out classed started to attack as well. Soon they were joined by Kise, Murasakibara, and Haizaki who were baffled by what had accured at the start of the battle. "Hey Aominecchi," Kise called to the dark blue haired man. "What happened?"

However as he tried to talk a Sin had come up behind him. Kise only had time to turn around to watch as the Sin about to attack. Everyone but Akashi shouted in horror. However instead of attacking Kise, Kise's shadow had rose up taking the blow instead. Kise blinked as Aomine had destroyed the Sin as a follow up attack. Aomine breathed a sigh of relief and looked behind himself to see Kuroko panting with a smile on his face. "Don't get distracted," Aomine shouted hitting Kise on the top of the head with the bottom of his knuckle.

As the sun rose for the day they went back into the shield feeling happy that they had destroyed more than they had in a long while even before they knew about Kuroko. "Well done today," Akashi called out looking over the group before resting his eyes on Aomine. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Ah I've been founded out," Kuroko called as he arose from Aomine's shadow.

Everyone, other than Akashi, shouted in surprise. "I must say you have exceeded my expectations," Akashi stated. "It was a pleasant surprise."

Kuroko didn't say anything and just stared at Akashi with his emotionless eyes. Aomine wrapped Kuroko in a headlock and said, "Nice Tetsu who knew you were that strong."

"I feel insulted," Kuroko stated in monotone voice.

"Kurokocchi," Kise shouted out as he tackled Kuroko in a bear hug.

"Ano Kise-kun I can't breath," Kuroko stated in the same blank tone he had used with Aomine.

When Kise showed no sign of letting go. Aomine pushed Kise's face aways as he tried to pull Kuroko out of Kise's grasp. "He said he can't breath you idoit," Aomine shouted to the other teen.

No one made so much as a move to interfer or stop the two from fighting. Kuroko somehow slipped through the grasps of the two fighting representatives. "Aomine Kise," Midorima shouted, "quit fighting. You two are annoying others."

"Quite right," Akashi stated, "lets go back to the temple or it might open before we have a chance to shift."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's Verday! Just wanted to answer SilverSaphire34523 review. Kuroko couldn't leave the temple in his _human_ form or in his animal form. He could however travel pass it in a shadow. Basicly he was hitching a ride in his shadow form. Thanks for everyone who reads or reviews, I'm really grateful!**

That day for their mid day meal there was an additional person to Aomine and Kuroko's little gathering. "Kurokocchi," Kise called out as he smothered the poor little kitten as he ate the small bit of bread someone had dropped on the floor by his pedestal that day.

Kuroko narrowly dodged the handsome man by ducking only seconds before he could actually get harmed. The blond man however wasn't as lucky as he kept on his path towards the Shadow's pedestal. The pedestal tilted from one side to the other, but it didn't tip over instead it went back to its original posistion. Kuroko stared at the representative of Lust blankly, and Kise fake cried as he called out the one that dodged him. "Idiot," Aomine scoffed as he set down a meat sandwhich on top of Kuroko's bread.

Kuroko looked over at Aomine and stated, "This isn't mine, Aomine-kun."

Aomine stated, "Take it you deserve it."

Aomine gave his a refreshing smile that made Kuroko couldn't say no to such a pure and simple smile. Kuroko took a bite showing he had accepted the offering that Aomine had given him. However after three small bites Kuroko stated, "I'm full."

"Huh," Kise who had been watching Kuroko eat exclaimed. "T-try eating some more you need your strength for the night."

Kuroko looked at the sandwhich and then over at Kise. "I can't," Kuroko complained.

Two feet stood in front of him wearing well built sandles. "Finish half of it," the red head with two different eyes stated.

Kuroko looked up at Akashi who stood over him. "That's still too much," Kuroko complained as his cat ears pressed down on his head trying to look as cute as possible.

"You can finish at least that much," Akashi insisted with an amused smile.

Kuroko sighed and then slowly began to comply to Akashi's orders. Looking up at the red head so he could disappear when he turned away. However not once did the representative of Pride turn away nor did he blink until Kuroko finished half of the meat sandwhich. "You may stop now," Akashi stated.

Kuroko laid flat on his stomach with his paws in front of him not moving as he groaned. Both Aomine and Kise felt pitty for the poor kitten who was too full to even move. "Aomine," Kagami shouted to his twin. "I bet you can't kill as many Sins as me tonight."

"Wanna bet," Aomine chuckled darkly as his eyes glowed dangerously.

Kagami's eyes and chuckle became equally as dark as his brothers. Murasakibara looked over at the half eaten sandwhich and then at the light blue cat that was laying in front of it curiously. "Ah can I have the rest," he asked the small kitten.

Kuroko looked up at the purple giant and said, "Yes Murasakibara-kun I can't finish it any ways."

"Thanks for the food," the giant called as he brought the sandwhich to his lips.

Midorima tsked and then turned to the motionless kitten and asked, "How much have you actually eaten since you came to this world from your own?"

"This is my third time eating something of this world," Kuroko answered with a groan.

Akashi crossed his arms as he closed his eyes. Midorima knew that look on his leader's face; he was planning something. "Tetsuya," Akashi adressed the small kitten.

Kuroko looked at his feebly and the pridefully red head stated, "From now I will give you something from my offerings and I expect you to eat it all."

Kuroko stated, "You don't need to Akashi-kun. I can-."

"This isn't a suggestion," Akashi stated to the kitten. "This is an order Tetsuya, if you don't eat something from this world and you continue to use your ablities you will vanish from this world and never be seen in any plain ever again."

Kuroko nodded his head showing he understood what the man was saying. Akashi nodded his head before walking away followed by the purple hair giant. Even after all the others had left after they had finished eating Kuroko didn't move at all. Not knowing he wasn't hiding again Momi opened the double doors allowing the visitors inside. No one noticed him anyways, at least until a large man with hands that were as big as his body came over to the corner spotting him. "Hey there little fellow," the brunet smiled down at the sky blue kitten. "Where did you come from."

Kuroko merely glanced up at the large man that was taller than the twins, but smaller than the representative of Gluttony. The tall new comer carefully put a hand on the small kitten. However as soon as they made contact all the representative saw a black shadow that seemed to surround the man's being shatter like a cracking window. The man paused blinking and than smiled down at the small kitten. He scooped up the small body of the kitten and then turned to a couple that stood near the representative of Pride. "Hyuga, Riko," the tall human called out to the black haired teen and the brunett girl. "Look at this kitten I just found."

Riko turned around and her eyes began to sparkle as she saw the kitten. "Kya," she squealed as she picked up the kitten from the large haned teen and began to spin the poor kitten around in a circle.

Just like the other brunet a black layer of shadow that seemed to surround her shattered as she began to spin. She suddenly paused as she looked up at the small kitten. "I feel . . . happier than I have in a long time," she stated as she looked at her hands. "Hyuga you touch him."

"What why are you passing it to me," the teen in glasses with black hair demanded as he moved to push the small creature away from him.

His hand though had touched the kitten and he paused with a wide eyed look. "Woah," he called out with surprise.

The sky blue kitten suddenly leaped out of the large hand of the teen, and landed on the ground. Kuroko turned to look at then before heading to the shadow of the pedestal where he normally hid. The large hand teen followed the kitten, but instead of finding the small being behind the pedestal he only saw the shadow of the pedestal its self. The tall teen scratched the back of his head in confusion and gave a wearily smile. "Looks like it disappeared," he said to the other two.

"I wonder what kind of cat it was any ways," the female wondered as all three began to walk away out the temple doors. "If it was a bird I could understand it was a blue bird of happiness. But it was a cute kitten instead."

As the two who were together before left the taller of the three paused looking back at the lone pedestal in the corner of the temple seeing a pair of twin sky blue eyes staring at them. He gave the eyes a kind smile before he too left.

Once again night has settled upon the entire town let alone the temple. After they had shifted into their human forms the representative of Pride turned and stared pointedly at the sky blue hair boy. Kuroko sighed knowing that Akashi had questions after what he had witnessed that afternoon. "Are you going to explain," Akashi demanded to the smaller young man.

"I wouldn't know what you want me to explain without being asked," Kuroko stated simply.

Akashi glared at the smaller teen and then asked, "Then tell me what you did to those three."

"Ah that is simply my ablity," Kuroko stated. "I can take the dark from a human but it doesn't work on person only on those that recognize their own feelings of unhappiness."

Akashi nodded his head and then stated, "Do you mind explaining how you left after I had witnessed you unable to leave before _Tetsuya_?"

Kuroko sighed and then looked away from the smaller red head teen before stating, "I wanted to try to leave the temple on my own like the others had before."

"So you are able to leave the temple than," Akashi demanded.

"Yes," Kuroko answered. "However only when I travle in shadows.

"Did you know of this from the beginning," Akashi questioned.

"No," Kuroko answered, "I just figured it might work, and decided to try it out last night."

Akashi stared into Kuroko's eyes before turning to the other representatives who were all awaiting their leader's instrutions. "Aomine, Kagami," Akashi called out. "One of you will allow Tetsuya to travle in your shadow. Than we will hunt sins as normal."

Kuroko opened his mouth to protest, but one sharp look from Akashi quickly quieted him. He sighed as he melted into Aomine's shadow. Akashi led them all out of the temple as they marched through town gettting ready to destroy more sins. _"Tetsuya,"_ a shadowy voice called from inside the same shadow.

"Onii-kun," Kuroko announced.

 _"You haven't said any of the important parts yet,"_ Mayuzumi Chihiro scowled.

"He hasn't asked yet Mayuzumi-nii-kun," Kuroko stated with a slight shrug as they passed through the the unknown barrier thanks to their hitching a ride. "You know me."

 _"_


	7. Mentor

**My labtop's cord decided to not to work. Gah, had to buy a new one.**

"Is it just me or is the Sins increasing," Kise asked outloud as they saw all the Sins clammering onto the shield.

"I knew you were an idoit but you just proved it with that comment," Midorima stated pushing up his glasses.

"You're so mean," Kise fake cried.

"He's not wrong this time though," Kuroko stated appearing from behind the said blond idiot.

"Ah Kurokocchi," Kise complained as he was frightened by the smaller representative. "Don't scare me like that!"

Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other as if having a silent discussion with eachother. The other six could tell that they were in not place to talk with them. Whatever they thinking they had no place to input. "Can you leave this shield or not," Akashi asked Kuroko with his arms crossed.

Kuroko said nothing as he put a hand towards the barrier. Just like the temple he couldn't leave. "I guess not," Kuroko answered loooking at him with eyes that were emotionless, but there was a faint glow of disappointment.

Akashi nodded and then looked at the smaller teen. "Then you can leave like you did last time in Aomine's shadow," Akashi told him.

"Yes Akashi-kun," Kuroko nodded, and then turned to Aomine. "Please allow me to hitch a ride on you shadow, Aomine-kun."

"Sure," Aomine answered, "its not like I can disobey Akashi anyways."

Before he had finished his sentence completely he had vanished from their sights. "Finally," Kagami chuckled like a villan to any bad plot.

Aomine smirked as both the two had walked through the shield. All the sins suddenly can towards the two of them. However they were ready just like they always were. "Atsushi," Akashi stated looking at the giant.

"Ah yes Aka-chin," the purple giant nodded as he walked through the barrier.

Kise followed the giant not wanting to be beaten by the others. "Shuogo," Akashi called to the representative of greed. "I will be watching you."

Haizaki glared at the representative of pride but didn't say anything as he left the shield. Midorima pressed his lips together as he fired off of a shot to protect Kise as he was about to meet a bladed end. Three times Kuroko had to come up to protect one of the others. Each time Akashi noticed something Kuroko wouldn't imediately go back down in the shadows. Akashi frowned at the revelation, it was something he would try to fix when next time he got a chance. The forth time however a large sin, a large one than they had ever witnessed before, had risen a hammer that was heavier than even Murasakibara's hammer was. Kuroko raised up Murasakibara's shadow as the giant shadow had come up behind the representative of gluttony. Midorima's shots had struck it true, but it couldn't even make a dent in the large sin. Instead of hitting Murasakibara or even Kuroko it hit the shadow protecting them both. Murasakibara pushed through his shadow destroying the sin, not noticing the representative of shadow still kneeling from last he came out. Kuroko's breathing was hard as he stayed kneeling trying to recover from the giant's shadow and for the absobing the blow of the shadow. As he knelt down out in the open another sin had spotted him raising a black bladed sword over the small teen. "Kurokocchi," Kise called out running towards the smaller teen.

Kuroko turned around seeing the sin's sword begin its decent towards him. Midorima who had heard the babbling blond saw why Kise had called the light blue hair teen. "Damn it," Midorima cursed as he waited for the energy from his shots to build up.

He knew he wouldn't be quick enough even at the rate he was going. The twin representatives were racing towards the smaller teen trying to clear the other's path knowing it would be fuitial. Murasakibara was even trying, but every sin he had destroyed to get to the smaller teen more would appear in its place. Akashi had left the barrier to get to the smaller teen, the sins had instantly parted for his path, but from the distance he knew even without his all seeing eye his attempt was fuital. Almost everyone had called out for the smaller teen:

"Tetsuya"

"Kuroko"

"Tetsu"

"Kurokocchi"

"Kuroko" (this is the tsunedere, Midorima calling out)

"Kuro-chin"

All of them knew they would never be in time. Suddenly a pale hand had rose from the ground pulling Kuroko down beneath the ground as a light grey hair teen taller and older than Kuroko rose in the smaller teen's place. In the grey hair teen's hand was a small knife, and it caught the sword parring it, and just in time Akashi and reached the other teen. Akashi's hand pierced the sin's chest as a war aura entrapped the smaller red hair teen's hand. The sin gave a ghostly scream as it vanished like dust leaving no sign that it was even there to begin with. The pale grey hair teen and Akashi stared into one another's eyes. The taller teen said nothing before he melted into the shadows. Akashi's mind began to whirl as questions popped in his head, not only about the grey hair teen, but for Kuroko as well.

" _Mayuzumi-nii-kun,"_ the light blue hair teen called out from the darkness of the shadows. _"Where are you big brother?"_

 _"Why are you shouting Kuroko-kun,"_ Mayuzumi called out placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, _"you know it's just you and me in the shadows now."_

 _"Yeah I keep forgetting,"_ Kuroko replied as he scowlded his feet. _"It won't be much longer now though until the other shadows that the Spider couldn't controll come here."_

 _"Hopefully it won't be that annoying loud mouth with the hawk eyes,"_ Mayuzumi scoffed as he leaned against the wall of the shadow they had hid in.

Kuroko frowned disapprovingly. _"Takao-kun is indeed next to be released than it's the Shadow of Gluttony,"_ Kuroko stated ignoring his brother's hateful words towards one of their own.

 _"Jeeze I can hardly wait,"_ Mayuzumi stated sarcasticly.

 _"I should be getting back to the outer shadows to help the others,"_ Kuroko stated, _"and I think your representative will have questions for me when we arrive back at the temple."_

Before Kuroko could move Mayuzumi grabbed his younger brother's upper arm and shook his head. _"You need to heal and recover your strength,"_ he stated as his grey eyes stared into Kuroko's light blue ones. _"Your job as both the representative and the prince of shadows is taxing on you. If you use any more of you power you'll collapse from the exsation alone. Lets not forget that you also don't eat as much as the normal representative does either."_

 _"You're not one to talk Mayuzumi-nii-kun,"_ Kuroko pointed out.

 _"I'm putting my foot down on this one Kuroko-kun,"_ Mayuzumi stated. _"Until the sun sets on the next day you'll be here with me."_

 _"But I saw the former representative,"_ Kuroko stated. _"He's in the human world and he looks like one of the humans here."_

 _"It doesn't matter now,"_ Mayuzumi stated, _"Besides he would be angry if he knew you were putting yourself in harms way . . . again."_

Kuroko turned his head away. He knew that there was no arguing with the other shadow any further. His thoughts drifted to his mentor; why was he here? His parting words what did he mean by them: "I found another way to fight without the representatives."

What did he mean by that?


End file.
